PCI-32765 (Formula I) is developed by American bio-pharmaceuticals company Pharmacyclics. It was approved by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) on Nov. 13, 2013 as a single therapy for mantle cell lymphoma. PCI-32765 is also called Ibrutinib. Ibrutinib, as a targeted agent, can be selectively inhibiting Bruton's tyrosine kinase (BTK), which is an important medium of at least three key B-cell survival mechanisms. BTK's multiple mode of action can enable a B-cell malignant tumor into lymph tissue, so that the tumor cells can survive by getting necessary micro-environment. US Food and Drug Administration (FDA) has granted the compound (Ibrutinib) breakthrough status for the treatment of two kinds of B-cell malignancies.
The chemical name of the compound is 1-[(3R)-3-[4-amino-3-(4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-D]pyrimidin-1-yl]-1-piperidinyl]-2-propen-1-one, the structure is shown as below:

CN104327085A discloses a novel pharmaceutically available crystalline form of PCI-32765, named as Form A, which has an X-ray powder diffraction pattern comprising the following 2 theta values measured using CuKa radiation: 5.2°±0.2°, 17.6°±0.2°, 22.1°±0.2°, 19.3°±0.2°, 22.4°±0.2°, 20.8°±0.2°, and it also discloses the preparation method of Form A. This preparation method of Form A in prior art can be only used in lab test. So far, no stable and reliable preparation method for producing large scale of Form A has been disclosed.
In order to solve the problems in the prior art, it is necessary to provide preparation method of PCI-32765 Form A which is suitable for industrial large-scale production.